1. Field
Provided are batteries which are in-situ analyzed to determine a state change of an electrode material according to charging and discharging of a battery in which the electrode material is disposed. More particularly, provided is a coin cell battery for which in-situ X-ray analysis is performed, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of analyzing the same using X-ray.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium ion battery (“LIB”) is used as a main power supply source for mobile electronic devices due to high energy density and design ease thereof. The application range of LIBs has expanded to electric cars and power storage devices which store energy generated by using new technologies. In order to meet the market demand for such LIBs, studies have been actively conducted with respect to LIB materials having relatively high energy density and long lifetime.